


Tim Drake's Pet Snake

by garbagecollector



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Big Dick Tim, Bottom Jason, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, really awkward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecollector/pseuds/garbagecollector
Summary: Jason finally resolves  get rid of his creepy stalker who's been bothering him for months (by fucking him apparently).





	Tim Drake's Pet Snake

**Author's Note:**

> So there are probably five different people on this planet that actually like Tim topping, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who wants him to also have a comically large penis. Anyways, this pwp features Tim and Jason having excruciatingly awkward sex, and Tim being a really huge creep. Keep reading if you're cool with these guys being super weird and uncomfortable with each other in bed! (unbeta'd by the way, sorry for any errors!)
> 
> Also [here is a visual aid for Tim’s magnificent dong](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3313cfcdf5ee47ffbe127d8940933652/tumblr_oqbm590U2Y1t3tr6fo1_1280.png).

“Someone following you?”

Jason quit looking over his shoulder and turned around to face Dick who was sitting across from him, wearing that new Polo sweater he bought last week, and sipping his coffee way too cheerfully at four in the morning in an empty diner.

“You ever uh…,” Jason began, eyes still peering out the window, “ever feel like someone is watching you?”

“Oh yeah, _all_ the time.”

Jason breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “Really?”

“Totally! Especially in our line of work. I usually try to give them a show though.”  Dick winked.

“Ugh, _Dick_.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I mean... is Tim… going through _something_ right now?”

“Oh, so you finally caught Tim spying on you?”

“I can always tell when someone is watching me, but nobody else could avoid leaving behind any kind of trails or fingerprints.” Tim was too clean. Too careful.

“Right, right.” Dick took a casual sip of his coffee, and flashed his paparazzi smile at the tired waitress refilling his cup.

“Wait a minute.” Jason watched Dick blink over his mug. “ _Did you fucking know about this_? Is this some kinda _thing_ he does?”

“What, the watching-and-taking-pictures _thing_? He’s only been doing that since he was, like, a child,” Dick answered dismissively.

“Wha– no not _that_ ,” Jason growled. “I mean about him cranking it up to an eleven. I feel him _everywhere_ now. When I’m suited up on patrol, when I’m out wearing civvies buying some milk, even when I’m at any of my safe houses just staring at surveillance footage for _hours_. I swear to god, I’m finding a new bug every time I come home.”

“So what?” Dick took another sip.

“' _So what_ ’–” Jason sputtered, “–why the hell is he doing it? _How do I make him stop_?”

“Listen, Jay.” Dick got up, and placed a handful of ones on the worn-down diner table. “These are questions you should really be asking _Tim_. Also I have to finish up a case that I’ve been working on, so I gotta get going. I’ll catch you later, Little Wing,” he said, as he ruffled Jason’s hair on his way out.

“Oh yeah, thanks for all the help, _asshole_!” Jason called out to Dick’s back as he left.

\---

Jason hadn’t planned on actually doing anything about his little stalker problem, but it was officially the fifth week in a row that he couldn’t comfortably jack it without feeling like he was playing out someone’s voyeuristic fantasies. He needed to do something.

He spotted Tim’s stakeout position while he smoked a cigarette out on the fire escape (it was only the second one he allowed himself for this month), and mentally mapped out a path for him to be able to sneak up on the extra gargoyle situated on the business building neighboring his apartment complex. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a towel, specifically walked past the window in his bedroom to the bathroom, and made his way into the air vent the second he closed the door.

It was a tight squeeze, but it was an easy way out of the building that wasn’t an obvious exit. Tim was probably expecting him to stay in the shower for about another twelve minutes, but Jason was still careful not to be spotted as he sneaked his way through the alleys and over the roofs to Tim’s location.

He finally found Tim on a ledge with his eyes glued into a pair of binoculars, suited up in the Red Robin uniform, but with his bo staff laying on the ground a couple feet away. Jason _probably_ wouldn’t get maimed if he surprised him right then.

“ _Hey Tom_ ,’ Jason whispered right into his ear as he snuck up behind him.

Tim froze with a sharp inhale. He quickly tried to recover and grab his staff, but Jason kicked it away and grabbed his hand before he had the chance.

“What, you thought I couldn’t catch you?” Jason sneered at him.

Tim was sweating bullets, breathing hard, and his irises were reduced to a thin blue ring. He looked terrified… Probably...

Jason pulled Tim a little closer with his captive arm, and tried to look as threatening as possible without all of the usual gear he didn’t have time to wear on the way over. “You know I was letting you get away with it, because I was too lazy to go after you, right?”

Tim was trembling. _Perfect,_ Jason thought.

“I’m sick and tired of– wait.”

Jason paused when he backed up, and actually took a good, long _look_ at Tim.

“Uh, Tim.”

Jason was suddenly _extremely_ uncomfortable holding onto Tim’s hand.

“That better not be an erection you’re trying to hide with your cape down there, or I _swear to God_ –”

“–Well, I was imagining you _naked_ behind that bathroom door, Jason!” Tim interrupted, outraged.

“So you popped a _boner_?!”

“Sorry my body reacts when it sees something _sexually arousing_!”

“... _Oh_.”

Jason immediately dropped Tim’s hand and took three steps back, no four. Tim paled, but then turned pink to the tips of his ears, as he put his face in his hands and let out a small, strangled noise of despair.

There it was. The truth sort of messily spilled all onto the floor (like that time Jason accidentally walked in on Dick reorganizing his very substantial vibrator collection).

But, it wasn’t like Tim _really_ had a thing for Jason, right? Sure Jason acted all cocky or talked big, but nobody ever actually _fell for it_. However, now that Jason considered the facts, Tim had spent a greater portion of his life idolizing and stalking Batman and his protégés. Tim’s incredibly misdirected sexual attraction must have been a vestige of his previous hero worship, and after all this time, Jason had accidentally convinced this kid that he was cool, remotely attractive, and well… fuckable, apparently. Jason had absolutely no idea what to do with this information.

“Tim, this sucks,” he blurted out.

“Yeah Jay, I know! Maybe think about how much it sucks for me!” Tim yelled back. His voice was wavering slightly. Oh God, was he going to cry?

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I think there’s some kind of _misunderstanding_ here–”

“Hey, I get it if my _thing_ for you is disturbing or whatever,” Tim said, as he managed to look in his general direction while simultaneously avoiding making eye contact in any way. “I’m sure you have tons of people who you would rather _do stuff_ with–”

“–Hold up, hold up.” Jason couldn’t believe the words coming out of this freak’s mouth. “Do you actually believe that people are lining up around the block, for _this_?” Jason asked, gesturing at himself frantically.

“Uh, yes?” Tim answered quite honestly. “I always… thought you were… hot…” he mumbled, flushing red enough to fit his namesake.

Jason felt a little self conscious as he watched Tim raking his eyes up and down his body; a burst of heat rushed straight towards his own face. Right, he was standing in front of the one person in the entire world who was this incredibly mistaken about him. His organs did a weird flip, as he poorly attempted to suppress everything that this was doing to his ego.

Yet, what Jason failed to comprehend was why Tim couldn’t go creep on someone who was actually _worth_ being attracted to. Jason did some horrible things to Tim and their family, and unspeakable things to scum who didn’t deserve to live. Why didn’t Tim just find some nice girl (or boy), and go raise some puppies together? Jason sighed once more, and rubbed a hand down his face.

While Tim didn’t look like he was on the verge of tears anymore, he did look like a wet kitten, preparing itself to be doused once again by a fire hose. Also somewhat like a kitten that was _still_ trying to conceal the lower half of his body, and boy howdy that was a train of thought Jason needed to end _right now_. Maybe he had a batarang laying around that he could use to gouge out his own eyes, after burning in the memory of Tim’s sizeable bulge showing through his cup into his mind. Or maybe Tim would show him _his batarang_ and—

Man, he could really use another cigarette right about now.

“Tim, are you _really_ sure about your feelings on this?”

“Well… yeah, I’ve basically been jerking off to you for as long as I could remember.”

What the _fuck_. Jason went stiff, as a wave of self loathing and something _else_ washed through him and left something behind deep in his stomach. As much as he hated admitting it, Tim believing that he was even remotely desirable made him feel _good_. The rational half of his brain telling him that everything about this was bad didn’t stand a chance against the half that was incredibly _desperate_ for any kind of praise or validation. _Fuck_. He was really just going to let himself _have this_.

“Hey,” Jason uttered, after what felt like years. Tim craned his head up, and looked him in the eye. “Do you finally want to come in instead of just watching from outside?”

“I mean, I’ve been in your house before to put in cameras and what not–”

“–Are you fucking kidding me right now–”

“–but yeah, I want to go home with you.”

Tim, the poor little twerp, almost looked _excited_. Jason had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. Maybe he could drown out his own excitement with thoughts of Tim’s impending disappointment; he might as well prepare himself for the inevitable.

When Jason jumped down from the ledge, Tim followed.

 

\---

The two of them climbed in one by one through Jason’s bedroom window, with Tim almost knocking Jason’s ashtray off the window sill, and Jason nearly calling it off right then and there if any ash got on his carpet.

“Look, just sit somewhere and _don’t touch anything_.”

Jason headed off to the bathroom, while Tim gingerly sat down on the only spot on Jason’s bed not covered in gun parts or knives.

After closing the door and shutting off the shower, Jason glanced in the mirror, and scowled at the piece of shit staring back at him. He could convince himself all he wanted that Tim chose this, and that he was doing the poor sap a favor by using this to dispel his obvious misconceptions about himself. But he knew that the ugly bastard he saw in the mirror with jagged scars running all across his body and heavy bags weighing down his eyes was weak and miserable, and that he wanted something nice despite never deserving it.

Jason pulled his shirt off, and splashed some water on his face. Oh well, he always knew deep down that he wasn’t a good person.

He walked out of the bathroom to see that Tim hadn’t budged an inch, still stiff backed and frozen in the same exact position he left him in. Another look at his bed had him scrambling to clean up all of the junk he had laying around.

“ _Fuck_ , let me just clean up this mess,” Jason said apologetically, while reassembling all of his guns in record time, and tossing them and the other weapons in a pile off the bed.

When he turned around, he caught Tim staring intently at his naked chest, and reddened as self consciousness and something hot ran up his spine.

“Hey,” Jason reluctantly began, “I wanna make sure you’re still up for this, and that you know we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna– _mmf_!”

Tim was devouring his mouth with lips and teeth, and _dear God_ this was awful. Had he been practicing with a _shark_? Jason opened his mouth to say something, but then Tim dove in with his tongue, forcing his way deeper, and pushing Jason down on the bed.

Jason lay there in shock, just taking every lick and nibble Tim attacked his mouth with. Slowly he gathered his senses again, and pushed his overly enthusiastic partner off of him.

“Oh my god Tim, _what the fuck_ was that?” Jason panted.

“I–,” Tim stuttered, his face scarlet, “I thought we were _starting_.”

“Starting _what_? How about we figure out a game plan so I know what to expect before I get fucking jumped?”

Tim had that kicked kitten look on his face again, and Jason had to count to ten in his head before continuing.

“Drake, what do you wanna do exactly so we can do it _together_?” Jason uttered steadily.

Tim continued folding himself as small as he could though he could disappear by will. Jason sighed and hauled Tim onto his lap to try and bring him back.

“Hey.” Jason sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. Everyone’s first time is embarrassing, you just gotta take it slow.”

Tim was obviously startled, trembling slightly on him, and awkwardly positioning himself so that he was making as little skin contact while still laying on him.

“It’s not my first time! I just... I’m not…” Tim drifted off into unintelligible mumbling.

Jason raised an eyebrow, but let it go. “ _Yeah okay, whatever_. Just let me know if you don’t like something and I’ll stop.” Tim nodded. Jason laced their fingers together, and slowly leaned in closer to his face, their lips barely touching. But then Tim surged forward to resume their kissing again.

At least this time Jason was prepared for it and was able to lead the kiss, until Tim relaxed into him and started to take control again. Jason laid down on the bed, and let him deepen it. He felt his breathing get faster as he felt Tim’s tongue again (better this time) and Tim’s hands running up and down his chest.

Jason groaned into Tim’s mouth, as Tim brushed against his nipples, and gasped when Tim stopped kissing him to lick and suck on them. Jason tried to stifle the whimpers threatening to come out with his hand, while Tim played and roughly grabbed at the muscle there. He could feel himself getting hard, and desperately needed to be touched somewhere else or he would go insane.

He ran his hand down Tim’s petite back, and pushed their crotches together so that he could get some friction. Tim gasped at the contact, and rubbed against him while licking the inside of his mouth and moaning quietly.

When the lack of real touch became unbearable, Jason pulled away to frantically unbutton his jeans. The second he managed to pull them down and off, his mouth latched back onto Tim’s, and he tried peeling away his suit. Tim batted his hands away, and undid the catches so that he could take it all off properly. Jason had stopped kissing him, so Tim latched onto his neck, sucking and biting him lightly. He didn’t become aware of Jason’s lack of reaction until his outburst.

“Dude, _holy shit_.”

Tim instantly broke off, as though he made a horrible mistake. “ _What_? What’s going on?”

Jason wouldn’t meet eyes with him. Instead he kept looking down at his _crotch_.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Tim panicked.

“Since when were you fucking _hung_?” Jason snapped. Tim had to be _at least_ three or four inches bigger than him. He probably wasn’t even _fully hard_ yet. Jason gave him a squeeze just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, and Tim groaned in response.

“A-always?” he replied breathily. Jason kept running his hands around Tim’s dripping cock, causing Tim to cant his hips forward. “It always scared people… I never got past second… base…”

 _No kidding_ , he thought as Tim began bucking his hips more, sighing and fucking into Jason’s hand. Eventually he let go, and grinded his own erection against Tim’s ridiculous length. He couldn’t stop looking at the huge size difference between them. But his plentiful feelings of inadequacy were swiftly drowned out by his intense need for friction against his dick, and Tim’s choked noises as their lengths brushed together.

“Jason… Jay… nng– ,” Tim whispered against Jason’s lips, his hips stuttering.

“Are you getting close?”

Tim nodded his head vigorously, as the rhythm between their hips became more erratic. “C… Can I…” he panted out.

“Yeah? What do you want Timmy?” Jason was getting pretty breathless too. Tim’s blissed out face made him feel so powerful. _He_ was making Tim look like that, so lost in his own pleasure.

“Can I… penetrate you?”

Jason stopped everything, and sat upright on the bed.

 _Jesus fucking christ_. “Tim? _Really_?”

“I-I’m sorry?” Tim looked puzzled, but also like he needed friction against his dick again _right now._

Jason wanted to say something about how horribly unsexy that was, but his erection was still rock-hard. He tried to push his embarrassment at that aside.

“Tim, how the fuck are you supposed to _fit_? It would be like getting fucked by a _beer can_ ,” he bitched. Unfortunately his traitorous dick didn’t agree, and twitched at the thought. Tim’s eyes glanced down, and definitely caught it.

“I’ll be careful,” Tim said close against his ear, as he rubbed his hands across Jason’s back. “I’ll do it properly.” His fingertips were tracing Jason’s scars.

Against his will, Jason could feel himself melting into Tim’s touch. Fucking Tim and his stupid soft hands, and his stupid huge cock. It wasn’t even that he _hated_ getting fucked, but it had been a really long time since the last time he let someone do it. It didn’t even feel that bad, he just didn’t associate the feelings that came with it with anything good.

But the way Tim looked at him, with his hooded eyes, his heaving chest, his dripping cock. Maybe Jason could finally do this with someone who actually wanted _him_.

Jason flopped back down, pulling Tim down with him. “There’s some lube in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom,” Jason said quietly.

“Oh! I actually have some!” Tim leaned off the bed to rifle around his pile of discarded uniform, and held up a tiny bottle of lubricant.

Jason could only stare in disbelief. “You’re a fucking virgin, Tim, why the hell do you carry _lube_ with you? Did you think you were going to get lucky on patrol?”

Tim flushed redder than Jason’s damn helmet. “No! It’s not like that!” Tim stammered.  “I only carry it when I, uh…”

“Wait, have you’ve been fucking _jacking off_ to me while you were stalking me?” Jason yelled accusingly.

Tim winced. “I thought I made that clear earlier?”

“I thought you meant, like, I was your weird jerk off fantasy, not that you were literally watching me and fucking rubbing yourself off on a roof top!”

Tim just stared blankly at him, apparently not able to grasp the difference or the terribleness of what he had been doing. “Uh, does this mean you want to stop?”

Jason covered his face with his hands, and gave himself a few minutes to compose himself.

“No,” he eventually said, muffled through his hands. Jason dragged his fingers down his face, and grabbed the lube bottle from Tim. “Give that to me.”

Tim watched in awe, as Jason slicked up his fingers and began prepping himself. Anyone else probably would have wilted by now, but apparently being watched by his lifelong stalker was _doing something_ for him.

Jason was too lazy to ever break out the lube and finger himself while he jacked off. He missed the sensation of something _inside_ of him, _stretching_ him. His breath was getting choppy as he inserted more fingers, and slid them deeper and deeper. Tim was bringing himself closer Jason’s crotch– he could feel him breathing over his wet cock.

He prepared for his dick to get some kind of attention, but instead let out a high pitched noise when Tim started licking at _his_ _hole_ and _his fingers_.

“Tim?” Jason gasped, “What the fuuuuoh my god–”

Tim pushed his legs back, and was rimming him against his fingers. Jason pistoned his fingers in harder, as he could feel Tim’s _tongue_ drooling alongside them.

His cock leaked a trail down his chest, and Tim made everything so slick with his mouth. God, he was getting _so wet_. He tried to hide his face in his arm, but his moans were forcing their way out of his throat.

“Aah– Tim wait– nng,” Jason moaned. Fuck, he couldn’t even _think straight_.  Finally Tim relented, and looked back up at him.

Jason was pawing at Tim’s thighs, clawing at whatever he could reach. “Tim, I want it– fuck, come on– _put it in_.”

Tim got flustered and tried to hold back Jason’s desperate hands. “I– I don’t have a condom!” he squeaked.

Jason growled in frustration, and grabbed Tim’s cock, pushing the tip against his entrance. Tim whined at the pressure. “Drake, you’re not going to catch anything from me. Now _fuck me_.”

“Okay! Okay, just– hold on.” Tim repositioned himself more comfortably between Jason’s legs, and awkwardly kept placing his hands in weird places, until Jason grabbed them and laced their fingers together again.

After a deep breath, Tim began pushing in. Jason could feel the head throb against him. Tim’s cock was so hot inside of him, but also absolutely gigantic. He started to have second thoughts, _what if_ _he didn’t prep enough? Tim was going to split him in half, and Jason was going to die on Tim’s ridiculous fucking penis_.

But then he looked up at Tim’s face, his expression twisted in concentration. Jason brushed away some of the hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, and kept his hand against his cheek.

“It’s… It’ll be okay, just keep going slow,” he said. Mostly for himself to be honest, but Tim seemed to need the encouragement just as well.

Jason took some deep breaths, and focused all of his energy on not tensing with every inch Tim pushed in. At first it felt like his body was slowly being turned inside out, but then Tim’s length finally brushed against his prostate. Jason inhaled sharply and arched his back, as Tim sank deeper in, constantly putting pressure there.

Once Tim was seated all the way in, he paused, apparently giving himself a minute to steady his breathing. Jason on the other hand was squirming and panting on Tim’s cock, grinding his hips slightly to get any kind of friction against that _one spot_. He felt so full it hurt, but the pain was equally matched by the pleasure he felt pressing inside of him. He needed Tim to move and he needed it _yesterday_.

“Tim, Tim _come on_.”

Tim exhaled a shaky breath. “Gosh Jason, you’re just a… a big old slut aren’t you?”

Jason wanted to argue, but then he started to feel Tim easing himself out. He couldn’t even breathe as he felt every vein on Tim’s huge length dragging against his insides. And then Tim snapped his hips right back, and Jason let out a loud moan.

“I-I always imagined what you would be like,” Tim murmured against his neck. He let go of one of Jason’s hands so he could hold onto his shoulder and thrust in again. “I… never imagined that you would be _begging_ for me to take you though.”

“Tim, _please_ ,” Jason gasped.

His hips were desperately trying to move against the cock inside of him, but Tim used his weight to force him still. The lazy, slow thrusts were so agonizingly close to what he wanted, but not quite _there_.

Tim squeezed his still clasped hand, and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. “Okay, Jason. But only because I like you so much.”

Jason let out an embarrassing whine, and then Tim plowed into him, hard and fast.

“Tell me,” Jason panted, “please _tell me_.”

“I… I thought I knew you,” Tim murmured into his ear. “I watched you for years… I looked up to you, I thought I knew exactly how this would happen.”

Jason felt so hot he could burst, but Tim’s cock fucking in and out of him was even hotter. It was as though it was burning him from the inside out.

“But it turns out you’re a slut. I always knew you were a whore… I just never thought you would act like one.”

“I-I,” Jason started, but he couldn’t form any words. He was too busy getting his brains fucked out, and besides. Everything Tim said was _true_.

“You’re so open– ahh– and needy for it.”

Waves of shame ran through him along with pleasure. His thighs tightened around Tim, and he tilted his hips up so Tim could fuck him even deeper.

“Y-you’re perfect,” Tim whispered.

Jason let out a sob and twisted on his sheets. Tim was pushing into him so deep and hard– the sound of their skin hitting was obscene.

“Don’t stop– please–”

“You’re so filthy and wet and –ngg – tight around me. And you’re so perfect, so much better than I imagined, I–”

“God, _yes_.” Jason grabbed a handful of Tim’s hair and smashed their mouths together. He was stretched so wide around Tim’s cock, so good.

Tim’s hands were slipping from the sweat, and his hard pistoning became more erratic.

“You’re so hot and perfect. I-I always wanted this.”

 _It was absurd_ , Jason managed to think through the sex clouding his thoughts. Tim knew him, every inch of scarred skin, every second of his life, every horrible thing he’d done, every dark corner inside him. But Tim still thought he that was perfect, and _fuck_ , he wanted so badly to _believe_ him.

“Say it, say it again,” Jason begged.

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Tim panted, “I finally got to have you and it’s absolutely _perfect_.”

Jason couldn’t tell if his face was wet from the kisses, the sweat, or the tears running down his cheeks. But he felt good and he felt _wanted_. He felt like he could sit there and be a wet cunt for Tim forever.

“Jason, I–,” Tim bit his lip, swallowing whatever he wanted to say. “I’m close.”

He felt himself tighten around him, at the thought of Tim staining his insides with his come. Tim gasped and he clenched again. His hips were moving, his dick was twitching, and he wanted it so much.

“Fuck, Jason–,” Tim grasped Jason’s dripping cock and thrust into him hard again and again and came. Jason could feel it leaking out of him and came right after him with a shout.

Tim collapsed on top of him, as their heaving breaths evened out. Even after the come was starting to dry on him, Tim still hadn’t budged. Tim wasn’t particularly heavy or anything, the weight on top of him wasn’t uncomfortable. But Tim’s cock was still inside of him, and every slight movement made him feel overstimulated.

“Tim, come on get up. _Drake_.”

Jason looked at him again. Good lord, was he asleep? Jason shook him this time.

Tim’s head shot up. “Huh, what?”

“Take it _out_.”

Tim’s eyebrows knit in confusion, before he realized what Jason was referring to, and slowly pulled himself out. Jason groaned. Tim had practically fucked him raw inside.

“Fuck,” Jason bit out. The rest of the come inside of him was leaking out now, but he felt too exhausted to do anything about it. “Does that always happen?”

Tim blushed. “Uh, only when I finish really hard… I think…”

Jason took in Tim’s softening dick that was still so much larger than his and frowned.

“Are you trying to tell me coming with your enormous schlong is enough to make you pass out?”

“No! Wait, maybe? I didn’t know that wasn’t normal!”

Jason scoffed, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. He almost managed to fall asleep, when he heard shuffling and clinking from a metal belt.

“Are you leaving?” Jason asked sleepily. He rested his head on his arm and faced towards Tim, who was halfway dressed and almost out the door.

Tim looked as though he was literally caught with his pants down. “It’s, uh, getting kind of late.”

Jason was covered in dried sweat and come. He felt absolutely disgusting. And yet, the city lights peaked through the blinds and lit up Tim’s face, and he was still looking at Jason the same way he did through the camera lens or a pair of binoculars. It just wasn’t fair.

“It’s ass o’clock in the morning, just stay the night here.”

Tim dropped everything in his hands, and swiftly climbed back into bed with him. Jason had already closed his eyes for a few minutes, but he could still hear Tim moving around, probably trying to place himself appropriately next to him.

With a loud sigh, Jason pulled one of Tim’s arms across his chest, and tangled their legs together. He tucked Tim’s face right against his neck, and buried his nose into Tim’s hair. It was like cuddling a tiny stiff mannequin. A voice screamed in his head that he was nothing but a whore and a filthy cunt, and that he _used_ Tim. But Jason couldn’t forget what Tim said to him.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Jason mumbled, clutching Tim a little closer to himself.

Despite all of the guilt and regret that normally would have kept Jason awake, he could feel himself sinking into his tiredness. And right before he tipped over the edge into sleep, Tim exhaled the long breath he was holding in, and relaxed in Jason’s arms.

 


End file.
